Kevin Hiatt
Kevin Hiatt was a Los Angeles Police Department detective and a member of the Strike Team, a four-man anti-gang unit. Early Life Hiatt worked as an INS agent, where he spent four years working on the Mexican border. According to Claudette Wyms, he was regarded as a "rising star" in the agency. When Homeland Security took over the agency, he joined the Los Angeles Police Department. Season Six About a year after joining the LAPD, Wyms brought Hiatt into the Barn to be the replacement of Vic Mackey on the Strike Team. He was recommended by David Aceveda. Hiatt met the Strike Team during a raid on a hostage situation. He was introduced, then told to stay behind while the team entered the building. Not content to sit on the sidelines, Hiatt quickly donned a bulletproof vest, took a shotgun, and assisted the team in securing the shooter. Hiatt was taken to the Barn, where he was filled in on the situation by Mackey, as well as being warned that he was not ready for Farmington's worst citizens. Hiatt was then met by Wyms, who asked what he knew of Vic Mackey. He replied that despite Mackey's numerous arrests and results, he has had two members of his team "end up dead" and one member not return to active duty. Hiatt was advised to keep his distance from Vic and that soon enough, the Strike Team would be his. Hiatt accompanied Vic through a situation in which several former soldiers of the One Niners were attempting to break loose from the gang, resulting their deaths for their disloyalty. Hiatt got to know the other members of the team back in the Strike Team's clubhouse, but also drew the ire of Shane Vendrell, who viewed Hiatt as an interloper and chastised the other team members for forgetting about deceased team member, Curtis "Lem" Lemansky. Shane was particularly angered when, during a critical incident, Hiatt offered to assist, but used Lem's shotgun to take out a suspect. After his initial observations, Hiatt advised Wyms that from what he observed, Vic may not have been as dirty as the department made him out to be, but rather a victim of his methods, as seen by his apparent playing of several sides in order to get results. Wyms advised Hiatt to again watch himself and wait for the opportunity to witness Mackey's bad side, which he did when Mackey destroyed a hospital waiting room in anguish over the death of the leader of the rebel One Niner soldiers. Hiatt also stated a desire to hire his own team members to expand the Strike Team, and was promptly given the dossier of officer Julien Lowe. As time passed, Hiatt began to lean on Vic's experience with Farmington and the gangs in the area. Hiatt even disclosed to Mackey the fact that his hearing was rigged in order to have him pushed out of the force, which caused Vic to confront Claudette over this knowledge. It became apparent that Hiatt was in over his head as far as what goes on in Farmington. Several mistakes and actions caused Claudette to doubt Hiatt and warnings from Shane about Vic possibly attempting to seize control of the Strike Team again if his hearing turned out in his favor created an uncomfortable situation that Hiatt attempted to work through. However, several blunders by Hiatt, including the arrest of one of Vic's valuable informants, as well as his one-night stand with Tina Hanlon, resulted in Hiatt being dismissed from the Barn and reassigned to another department. Relationship with Tina Hanlon Hiatt drew the attention of Tina Hanlon, who was taken with the young officer and sought to gain his attention with her police work and personal life. Hiatt flirted back in return, but did not pursue Hanlon until Steve Billings informed him that Dutch Wagenbach was also interested in Hanlon. Hanlon and Hiatt shared a one-night stand, ruining Hanlon's potential for a more serious romance with Dutch; this situation is manipulated by Billings. Hiatt did not disclose his sexual relationship with Hanlon, a junior officer, to his superiors. Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Detectives Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Strike Team